All Those Days
by spirit-bandit
Summary: What if Kisuke had someone in the Soul Society who was more than "just a friend". What would happen to her after he was exiled from the Soul Society. What if after 100 years in the world of the living, Kisuke finally meets her again? KisukeXOC
1. Chapter 1

_50 years ago_

Katie looked around her empty store and sighed, _'Another slow Sunday' _she thought quietly to herself as she closed up the shop for the night. She turned to enter her office and nearly ran into Adrian, her twin brother.

"SHIT! Sorry Dray, didn't see you there!" she yelped as she regained her balance and pushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"God Kate, watch where you're going!" he replied with a wink and a smirk. She glanced up at him, her dazzling blue eyes shinning. She debated saying a smart-ass comment then decided against it, knowing no matter what she replied her obnoxious brother would always have the last word.

"So have you heard from the Soul Society?" Katie asked her brother causally while pulling at bottom of her light green shirt.

"…Well actually yeah… I did, late last night actually. They told me that I was no longer needed in the world of the living and I am to return tomorrow." he replied and looked sheepishly at his sister. "I'm sorry, I meant to tell you last night but I didn't really know how." Katie sighed.

"Its ok Adrian, I understand. I knew this was going to happen. I mean you have been here for what...three months now? I just wish that I could see you more often." Katie said and she looked grimly towards the ground.

"Well, err…. Kate." Adrian started nervously.

She looked up at him curiously. "What Adrian?"

"Well, its just that…I mean we COULD see each other more if you would come home. Kate, you have been pretty much forgotten. You've been "missing" for over 50 years!

"STOP! Adrian you KNOW why I can't go back! Its not that I don't miss the soul society, I do, Dray I mean I REALLY do. But I can't go back….i just can't not yet at least." Katie gave her brother a hard look, signaling the end of the conversation.

"Katie that's not an answer. You are an amazing Soul Reaper do you know that! You could be ranked a captain by the Soul Society's standards. I understand that it hurts to go back Kate, but you can't hide here forever. He LEFT Kate, and I'm sorry about that, I truly am. But is one man enough to make you throw away your entire life? Think about it at least sis, please?" Adrian surprised his sister with his outburst.

"I…I…"she took a deep breath," Yeah I can think about it Adrian." She eventually stammered out. Katie knew her brother was right, she couldn't hide here forever, and she had to return someday. Her brother looked at her and smiled;

"Thank you, I'll need to know by tomorrow morning. I plan on leaving around 10 a.m. Alright, well its getting late, I think I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Night Kate." He told her as he gently kissed her forehead.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning then I guess." She replied as she watched her brother walk down the hall and turn into his bedroom. By the time the door latched closed, Katie made her decision.

_10 a.m. the next morning_

"Katie are you sure this is what you want to do?" Adrian asked her with a skeptical voice.

"Yes" she replied. "You're right. I need to move on and get on with my life. Its about time I returned to the Soul Society." She looked at her twin with determined eyes. He looked her up and down. She seemed serious enough, she had changed from her normal street clothes into her Soul Reaper attire and her zanpakuto, Shinkirou, was hanging from her back. He could sense the power radiating from her and realized that this is what she truly wanted.

"Alright then. What are we waiting for? Lets go" and with that the Senkaimon appeared and the two siblings walked forward without a single glace back.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN! I only claim my characters. All others belong to Tite Kubo!

Thanks for reading, I hope you like it.

_Present Day:_

Katie looked around uneasily, not believing what was just told to her.

"W-Wh-What d-did you say Head Captain?" she asked as she tried to hurriedly compose herself. The Head Captain just looked at with a cautious look and repeated himself.

"I want you to become the new Captain of Squad 9 Katie. You have shown yourself to have the deepest amount of loyalty to the Soul Society and it would be a honor to have you lead the Squad" he once again said. Katie paled. She had heard him correct, but she still did not believe it.

"But Captain! There are so many people more qualified than I! There's Renji, Ikkaku, and Shuhei pretty much is the Captain already. Then not to mention Rangiku and-" Katie stopped as the Head Captain interrupted her.

"Yes, others are also qualified, but we want you. We feel you would be the best person to fill this position, and Shuhei is fine with it. He is an amazing leader, but he is still only at a lieutenant rank. Squad 9 needs a Captain, Katie." he said to her with a stern voice. She looked at him. She knew he was right, but still…HER? Out of all the other qualified people in the Soul Society they want HER to be the next Captain? They must be insane or maybe drunk. You never know, Rangiku could have met up with the Head Captain…Then she realized something. They want her to be Captain. Even though there are many other people, they want her. She smiled at that thought.

"Alright Head Captain, I will do it. I will become the Captain of Squad 9." she said to the elderly man, her blue eyes flashing with a new-found pride in herself. The Captain smiled.

"Excellent. I will tell my lieutenant to bring you your Captain uniform. We will introduce you to the others later today." he told her as he turned to walk away.

"Head Captain wait!" Katie called after him. He turned back to her.

"Yes child, what is it? he inquired.

"I….uh. I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for trusting me with this honor." Katie told the man while looking at the ground, a red tint flowing to her cheeks. The old man just smirked and continued walking away.

5 hours later

Katie watched nervously as she was introduced to the Soul Society. She was scared that no one would accept her. She was scared they would label her a traitor and instead of naming her a Captain they should be killing her. Then she heard a strange sound…was it clapping? She looked around the crowd and they were. They were cheering and clapping for her. Katie felt so relieved she thought she might cry. She turned to her brother, who was standing next to her and saw him looking at her with pride in his eyes. They descended from the platform they were on and started walking towards the Captains quarters.

"See, Kate, I told you everything would be just fine." He told his sister while giving her a hug.

"I know, I know. I just feel bad for you. I mean I, the little sister, just became a Captain and you are still a third seat." She said jokingly hugging him back.

"Yeah, well I guess I have no need to be a Captain" he replied to her, "I'm perfectly content where I am." Katie smiled at her twin.

"Well, this is me now" she said as she turned to the door. I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Night."

"Alright, night Kate." and Adrian walked back towards his owns squads rooming facilities. Katie turned to her empty room and started to make her way to the bed when she felt a very strong spiritual pressure. She froze, not only was it strong, it was familiar. _It couldn't be…could it?_ she thought inwardly as she made her way back to the door. _I'll just check. I mean what's the harm in that._ She made her way down the street and once again froze. There standing beside the Captain of Squad 2 was a dark skinned, purple haired woman. Katie couldn't believe it she hadn't see her in almost 100 years. Gently she called out.

"Yo-Yoruichi. Is that you? The woman turned with wide eye and looked directly at Katie. _It is her! I knew it!_ Katie thought as she took a step towards her. Suddenly, without a word, Yoruichi turned and ran. It took a second for the movement to register in Katie's brain.

"Wait! Yoruichi! Wait Please!" Katie called as she ran after the ex-soul reaper. She chased her for what seemed like ages. And after a while, Yoruichi seemed invisible, Katie could no longer see her and had to follow her spiritually pressure. Eventually, they came to a clearing and Katie almost missed as Yoruichi sped through a gate way into the world of the living. Without a pause, Katie quickly followed. She ended up in a valley, or at least that's what it looked like. She glanced around her surroundings and almost missed seeing the purple haired woman climbing a yellow ladder. _Ahh so were underground. Now I get it. _ Katie thought as she followed up the ladder. Finally when she reached the top, she saw Yoruichi leaning against some shelves stocked with candy. _A store? That place was under a store!_ was all Katie could think? Then she spoke:

"Yoruichi." The woman turned. Then paled as she saw who had called her name.

"Katie! How did you get here? Ah! Never mind that. You need to leave. NOW!" Yoruichi basically yelled and the new Captain. Katie was confused. Why did she have to leave? She just got here.

"But Yoruichi, I haven't seen you in almost a 100 years! This is amazing! What happened to you? Where have you been? Was it here in the world of the living?

"KATIE!" Yoruichi yelled, "I was serious, you need to leave. Now. You do not belong her!" Katie was devastated. Her and Yoruichi had been very good friends when they lived in the Soul Society. It had broken her heart when the young woman had disappeared.

"…Alright. I'm sorry Yor-" Katie stopped talking as a new voice spoke.

"Tsk. Tsk. Yoruichi. How many times have I told you not to yell at costumers? Not only is it rude but its horrible for business." Suddenly Katie knew why Yoruichi said she should leave. Why she didn't belong her. Katie could distinguish that voice even if a thousand people were yelling at her. It was the man she had once given her heart to. It belonged to the man who had left her all those years ago and had caused her to flee the Soul Society as well. The man came around the corner and it was confirmed.

Katie just stared as his eyes looked away from Yoruichi and stared at her. His face went from a smirk to a face of utter disbelief. His jaw dropped and he took off his hat as if to get a better look.

"Katie? Katie, is that you?" he said as he continued staring at her. Katie felt all the emotions from the past build up inside her once again. She took a deep breath then looked straight into his eyes.

"Yes Kisuke Urahara. Its me" and she turned around and fled towards the door before the hot tears ran down her face.

Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please review! Constructive Criticism is appreciated=) I will be trying to update every day or so.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I do not own=)

All rights belong to Kubo.

She wouldn't stop running. No matter how long he chased her or called out her name. She would…no she couldn't not stop. Katie felt her lungs begging for air. She had no idea how long she had been running for. Five minutes? Twenty minutes? It didn't matter. She just knew she had to get as far away from that shop as possible. She heard his footsteps closing in behind her. _No, go away! Please just go away!_ she pleaded in her mind; even though it was pointless she knew he would catch up eventually. He always did. Katie felt herself start to slow down from the lack of oxygen and suddenly she felt light headed. Her knees gave out and she sank to the ground. She pulled her legs up to her body and rested her head on her knees. Groaning as she tried to catch her breath, she jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Katie, are you okay?" asked Kisuke, fanning himself to hide his smile. Unfortunately for him, Katie knew that trick. She stood up and gave the shopkeeper her best glare.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone Kisuke. And stop smiling at me. This is NOT funny." she said sharply. Kisuke lowered his fan, his smile only growing wider.

"Well Katie-dear, its hard to not smile when you look so angry. And I can't express how happy I am to see you! Its been over 100 years!" he told her while trying to embrace her. Katie stepped away from him and she noticed he looked a little hurt at the gesture, but he quickly recovered.

"Urahara, I mean it. Leave me alone. I need to get back to the Soul Society, or have you forgotten about Soul Reapers in the time you've been her?" she asked him acidly. He looked at her, smile disappearing. She only ever called him Urahara when she was pissed or when he had done something to hurt her. And to believe he could forget about the Soul Society? He could never, that was his home. Saying that was a little below the belt.

"Of course you do! I can help send you back!" he said with a smile once again, "but surely you want some tea or perhaps a snack before you return?" She just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"No. Just send me back. I need to return, I am a Captain now" she stated as she gestured to her Captain's uniform. Kisuke looked at her, just now noticing her new attire_. So she's a Captain now, well good for her. I'm sure she made a lovely life for herself in the years I have been" missing" _he thought bitterly. He also couldn't help but notice the venom in her words. He had known form the beginning she was angry at something, but that something seemed to be him. _I don't understand. Why is so angry with me. We loved each other; you think she would be happy to see me after 100 years, not hostile._ He sighed to himself; Katie had always been very quiet about her feelings. She would show them of course, but she would rarely tell anyone why she was upset. There were only two people Kisuke knew of that she expressed her feelings towards. One was her brother, and the other was him, Kisuke Urahara, but it seems now not even he can be trusted. Gently, he grabbed both her shoulders in his hands. She tried to pull away, but Kisuke refused to let go. Once she stopped struggling, he used one hand to lift her head to look at him. She refused to make eye contact so he softly called out her name. She glanced at him, and instead of seeing anger like he expected, he saw pain and heart break. His shock of these emotions gave her a chance to pull away and she at once fell to the ground, not out of exhaustion, but out of sorrow. Kisuke knelt down beside her.

"Katie, please darling, tell me what's wrong" Kisuke begged her. He visible saw her tense. She stood up and faced him.

"Do not call me darling." she stated, a fire in her eyes. Kisuke's eyes widened. He had never seen her this pissed off before. "Now please, just let me go back home." She turned back towards the store and began walking, but Kisuke reached out and grabbed her arm. Katie tried and failed to pull her arm away.

"No," he stated, his hat shadowing his face. "I will not let you return until you tell me what is the matter." He looked up at her, his face fixed in determination. Katie looked at him. Fine, if that's all he wanted.

"What's the matter?" she said quietly "What the fuck is the matter! You honestly don't know!" she lashed out. "I'll tell you what's the matter Mr. Kisuke Urahara. You fucking left me 100 years ago to run off to the world of the living. And you didn't give me any warning whatsoever. I had to hear it from my Captain the next morning for God's sake Kisuke! Why didn't you tell me! You told Teassi and Yoruichi but not me, do you have any idea how much it hurt when I found out they left too? I loved you Kisuke, I would have followed you to the ends of the earth for if you had only asked! I would have given my life for you and you left me back at the Soul Society all alone. I felt so betrayed and you seemed to not even care.." By the time she finished, fresh tears were streaming down her face. Kisuke looked at her, eyes wide with disbelief. That was NOT what he was expecting. After a moment, he composed himself. He looked at her with pity in his eyes and put his hand up to her cheek. She flinched. He tried again to touch her, this time she let him. He brushed away the tears raining down. She looked up at him.

"Katie, do you honestly believe I would do that? I mean I may not be the nicest guy, but Katie, I DID love you. I wanted to be with you the rest of my life, but I couldn't! I didn't choose to leave you! I was FORCED to leave the Soul Society. I was exiled, Katie, I wanted you to run away with me, but how could I ask that of you! You loved being a Soul Reaper-"

"Wait, what? You were exiled?". He stopped and looked at her.

"Well yes, of course, why else would I have left you?" He asked as if it were common sense. Katie stood still a moment, and then before Kisuke had time to register what was happening, she had jumped into his arms and planted a kiss on his lips. After the initial shock, Kisuke leaned into the kiss and kissed her back. When they finally pulled apart, Kisuke looked directly in her eyes. She held the gaze, neither of them wanted to look away in fear they will be separated once again.

"Katie I am so sorry. If I had known it would hurt you this much, I swear, on my life, I would have brought you with me." Kisuke told the young woman. She smiled and nodded and kissed him again.

"I love you, Katie" he mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too, Kisuke" she replied. He pulled back from the kiss and saw her smiling, and to him it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Well, what do you think? Should I end it there or add more? Once again constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you so much for the positive reviews! You guys have no idea how much they mean to me.


End file.
